WO 2014/069529 discloses an active matrix substrate in which driving circuits for switching gate lines into a selected state are provided for the gate lines, respectively, in a display region. Each driving circuit includes a plurality of switching elements, and an internal line to which a part of the switching elements are connected. The driving circuit is arranged dispersedly over a plurality of pixels in the vicinity of the gate line corresponding to the driving circuit. Further, on the active matrix substrate, control lines for supplying a control signal to each of the driving circuits is provided. Depending on the control signals supplied, the potential of the internal line in the driving circuit changes, and a voltage signal for causing the gate line to shift to a selected state or a non-selected state is output to the gate line.